Mario's Adventure with Knuckles 2
The sequel to Mario's Adventure with Knuckles. This time, it is for the Wii. This is a game by P&F Games Inc.. Once again, this is a role-playing game. Plot Mario is walking when he spots Knuckles. He remembers their last adventure. Knuckles tells Mario Bowser and Dr. Eggman have captured Sonic and Luigi. Then, Toad comes to offer them assistance. Our heroes set off. Levels There are past Mario & Sonic levels for the levels in this game. There are a total of 40 levels in the game. Each has a modern remix from a past game, or totally made up. Mario Levels *World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7 (New remix) *Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy (Remix from Fortune Street) *Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *World 1-4 from Super Mario 3D Land (New remix) *Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *World 2-2 from Super Mario Bros. 3 (New remix) *Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine (Remix from Mario Power Tennis) *Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64 (Remix from Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *World 3-3 from New Super Mario Bros. (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball (Remix from Fortune Street) *World 3-4 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Sunshine Isles from Super Mario 64 DS (New remix) *Clockwork Ruins Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 (New remix) *World 8-5 from Super Mario 3D Land (New remix) *Grumble Volcano from Mario Kart Wii (New remix) *Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii (New remix) Sonic Levels *Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog (Remix from Sonic Generations) *Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Remix from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Remix from Sonic Generations) *Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors (New remix) *City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 (Remix from Sonic Generations) *Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog (New remix) *Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Ice Mountain Zone from Sonic Advance (New remix) *Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure (Remix from Sonic Generations) *Water Palace from Sonic Rush (Remix from Sonic Generations) *Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors (New remix) *Casino Park from Sonic Heroes (New remix, with part of the remix from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing) *Spagonia (Rooftop Run) from Sonic Unleashed (Remix from Sonic Generations) *Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Mad Gear Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 (New remix) *Flame Core from Sonic the Hedgehog (New remix) *Altitude Limit from Sonic Rush (New remix) *Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 (Remix from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes (New remix) Gallery There is a gallery in extras mode. There, you can find Mii costumes and music. Music Mario series *Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Bowser's Domain from Super Mario 64 *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS *Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. *Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii *Castle Theme from Super Mario 3D Land *Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7 Sonic series *Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes *Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 *Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush *Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD *New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure *Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings *Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight *Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors *His World from Sonic the Hedgehog *Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure Mii Costumes Mario series *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Toad *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Fire Mario *Bee Mario *Propeller Mario *Rock Mario *Tanooki Mario *Gold Mario Sonic series *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Vector *Metal Sonic *Espio *Charmy *Cream *Jet *Wave *Storm *Rouge *Omega *Big *Super Sonic Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Crossover Games